


sunshine spilling past the stars

by spcckyroses



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, its fine, ok lets just go ahead and say it, possible gang au, this fic is so messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spcckyroses/pseuds/spcckyroses
Summary: it was a calm and brisk autumn day. yoongi sighed as he shut the door to his apartment. he and the rest of his members were in new zealand for some halloween award show. it was from a new tv network but their manager had said it was crucial for them to be there for it. apparently he wasn’t the only manager who thought things like that. yoongi had only been there for a few hours and had already bumped into several other idols including park jinyoung, several members of seventeen, and all but one of bap’s members. yoongi had decided to go out for a walk. the hotel walls were crowded to the brim with managers, stylists, idols, and cameramen who had somehow snuck their way into the hotel and were dying to get a picture of some of the groups. poor suho, yoongi had already seen him bolt down the hallway several times.he probably wouldn’t get far without encountering cameramen of his own fan pages but alas, he could try.





	1. O1.

his feet hit the concrete lightly, making little clicking noises as he walked. he’d made it to a nearby pier that was only filled with mothers going on jogs before her kids awoke. ever so gracefully, yoongi sat down on the edge and slung his legs over so that his feet would dangle above the water. the sun was still rising and it was calming to him to watch it. the sun rising and setting was his sense of gravity. everyone has the same sun. people he loved, people he hated, people with no money, idols bigger than he. it was the same with the stars, everyone looked at the same ones. and the stars often made him feel insignificant, which is what everyone needs every once in awhile. there were other things that made yoongi feel insignificant but those were other mind spirals for other days.  
as if to stop his mind from wandering into those dark and eery places, his phone dinged as he leaned back, putting his weight on his wrist behind him. it was a text from namjoon in the group chat that all the boys of bts were in.  
“ we’re still on for practice today at 12, yeah? “  
the boys were scheduled to perform a few numbers from their new album at the award show. they had two numbers on their own and one collab with girls’ generation that yoongi wasn’t looking forward to.  
“ anyone seen yoongs? “  
his phone dinged again with a message from jungkook this time. jungkook and yoongi were close, part of it was bighit’s fault for partnering them up so much, they were sort of forced to spend time together.  
nj : “ still missing “  
jk : “ yoongs, come home :-( “  
he didn’t feel guilty for going and staring at the sunset but he shot them both a quick message to say that he was down by the pier and that he wasn’t dead.  
the sun was almost fully over the edge of the water by the time that yoongi looked back up. he was starting to wonder why he even came to the pier. he’d never been here before but it was like somehow he knew his way around. and with that directional knowledge, he knew where a nearby gas station was as well. he’d probably seen it through the windows in the car on the way to their hotel but something about gas station breakfast seemed craveable right about now.  
by the time yoongi walked out of the store with a biscuit in his hand, he was met with jungkook’s gaze. “what are you doing here?” he asked.  
“i’m waiting on you, idiot. don’t think sending us a text will stop us from worrying. we’ve got practice soon, come on.”  
yoongi sighed and fell in step with jungkook. “back to the dorm?”  
“but of course. or whatever it is that we’re calling that hotel room.”  
he knew what that meant. it meant that he wasn’t the only one who hated that cramped little room that was soon to be filled with bustling stylists throwing tee shirts, bomber jackets, and ripped jeans at them faster than they could say ‘ clothing. ‘

-

it was just as they suspected.  
stylists ran from boy to boy, trying to style them all appropriately. the show was in a week or so but of course, nothing could be left until last minute in this industry. yoongi and jungkook were pushed into their own little corner. yoongi had different shades of turtleneck sweaters held up to him as the woman tapped her chin like she was having the exact thoughts of ‘ hm, what shade of red would he not look so terrible in? ‘  
she finally settled upon a maroon turtleneck and a jean jacket with all kinds of mismatched patches thrown upon the sleeves of it. yoongi was thankful that for this show they were going for more of a calm vibe rather than some tight leather pants. he could get used to ripped jeans. ripped jeans were comfortable. it was something he would wear in his normal agenda, and he would play with the frayed ends of the strings whenever he became anxious from the tons upon tons of people shouting his name.  
there was one other thing that helped calm those growing nerves he had when people begged to know his celebrity crush. well, it wasn’t really a thing but rather a person. someone. park jimin. he and jimin weren’t as close as everyone thought they were, and they sure as hell weren’t dating but something about the way they’d each need the other to hold hands with during the flashing lights of every comeback that bangtan had was nice. of course, they couldn’t actually hold hands, but that didn’t bother yoongi. he wasn’t much for skinship.  
but jimin? jimin couldn’t get yoongi’s touch off of his mind. they’d fallen apart lately due to schedules and just genuinely not being able to spend time together but he longed for things to be the way they used to be, where he and yoongi were the best of friends. he’d never be as close as jungkook was to him but who’s to say that that’s what he wanted, hm?  
but yoongi couldn’t know how much jimin thought of him. he’d find it weird, knowing the older and more bluntly rude male.


	2. O2.

the fitting was over, finally. yoongi couldn’t be happier. “glad that’s over,” jungkook laughed while staring at one of the girls.  
he wasn’t a playboy, not at all. but he did stare at literally every female that worked for bighit. not like yoongi cared though. it wasn’t his business. nothing romantic was. “oh, c’mon. you can’t hate on me for staring at her. she’s hot,” jungkook pointed out one of the girls he had been admiring.  
“no, she’s not,” yoongi said with a very monotonous tone. his friend chuckled, “it’s not my fault you’ve got the hots for someone else in this room.” he looked at him with such a smirk, lifting one of his eyebrows up and flickering his gaze between yoongi and jimin.  
yoongi laughed softly at what jungkook was implying. playing stupid, he rocked back and forth on his feet. “and who might you be implying that i find attractive?”  
“wHY I WONDER ..” jungkook said, jimin within earshot. he looked up at the sudden yell, tilting his head as if to ask ‘ are you two talking about me? ‘ yoongi shook his head.  
“shut up, pabo, he’s looking this way.” his brown eyes narrowed at jungkook, a silent threat to the maknae. “why won’t you just ask him out already?” he asked, rolling his eyes at yoongi who was trying ( and failing ) to shut him up.  
“because i’m not into him? we used to be friends, kook, that’s it. like you and i. except not as weird and slightly less gay,” he laughed. their fans often ‘ shipped ‘ them together due to how much skinship jungkook was known for when it came to his friendship with yoongi. but the idea of them dating grossed them both out. besides, jungkook was straight. if it’s any consolation.  
“oh, yeah right. tell that to your literal heart eyes,” he pulled out his phone as an idea popped into his head.   
“do me a favor?”  
“depends what it is. if it’s confess my undying love to jiminie, no.”  
“just look at this.”  
jungkook quickly opened the safari app on his phone. he typed in the first thing that popped into his head. in .96 seconds exactly, ‘ jimin sexy moments ‘ images were showing up on his screen. oh, this’d be interesting. he turned the phone to yoongi after he’d picked out the absolutely p e r f e c t gif to show him.  
“what the-” yoongi slapped his mouth shut, pushing the phone back into jungkook’s chest. “remember when i called you gay? yeah, that’s what i meant. and the scary thing is that i truly don’t doubt that you’ve searched that before.” jungkook closed out the app, making sure to delete his history first, gasping to fake his shock and pain. “ouch, yoongs, i’m hurt. you’re slowly tearing away at my fragile masculinity.”  
part of him was being facetious but part of him was actually lowkey hurt. of course he hadn’t looked up sexual images of one of his close friends. now whether or not he had looked up moments of taeyeon? that was to be found out at a later time. let’s just say that jungkook was quite excited to perform with girls’ generation.  
rolling his eyes yet again, yoongi laughed. “fragile. you’ve got that right.”  
“anyway, game plan.”  
“game plan?” insert a very jimin-like head tilt. sue him for picking up some of the boy’s ticks.  
“we’re gonna solve the mystery.”  
“what mystery?”  
jungkook looked at him as if his eyes were crying diamond tears. “are you serious?” yoongi looked around himself as if he not only mentally but was physically missing something too. “uh, yeah?”  
“we have to find out if he likes you back,” jungkook grinned like a child who had just stolen his favorite candy bar off of the shelves of the grocery store and successfully hid it for later. only for it to melt once they got home- what, too detailed? he had experience in that situation, let’s just go with that.

-

seokjin laughed at his ‘ kids ‘ gossiping. he wasn’t within earshot of them so he couldn’t tell what they were talking about but he wandered over to find out. within the years that they’d been a band, jin learned that when jungkook was smirking that he was up to something. and jin wasn’t about to be blamed for another murder. okay, maybe it wasn’t that severe but it was fairly close.  
“what’re you kids doing?” he stood up straight, kind of tooting his own horn, showing off the fact that he was taller than the both of them. they weren’t as much of troublemakers as that of kim taehyung but they sure were something. “we’re not doing anything risky, mom. we’re heading to the studio though if you want to join?” jin looked at them with one eyebrow raised. “so are you inviting me or all of us?”  
jungkook grinned as if jin had just gotten a miraculous idea. studio date? that’s an adorable idea that would practically force yoongi and jimin into being with each other. and it’d keep yoongi from running off to a gas station again. he knew what jungkook was plotting when jin asked that question. he knew the answer before it spilled from the male’s lips.  
“we’re inviting all of you, of course.”

-

yoongi and jungkook sat in silence as they were chauffeured to the studio. partly because they couldn’t come up with things to talk about, partly because one of the two was glued to his phone texting some girl. try to guess which one of them that was.  
yoongi didn’t really mind that jungkook was constantly in the mindset of ‘ ooh, pretty female, ‘ it just wasn’t his lifestyle. sure, there were girls who would throw themselves into yoongi’s arms if they had the chance but he would never hold them in the way that so many fanfiction writers wrote that he would.  
1 NEW MESSAGE FROM - mother jin  
sj : “ i see u “  
so they’d arrived at the studio. or at least, that’s what yoongi had hoped for. that’d be the only explanation for that very creepy message.  
“c’mon, kook, we’re here,” yoongi flicked jungkook in the forehead. knowing him, that was probably the only way to distract him from staring at memes for the next hour. they both slid out of the car’s leather seats and walked up to the glass doors of the studio.  
they walked into the little entry room which was plastered full of mirrors. yoongi stepped up to one of them, brushing his hair out of his face and taking his flannel off, knowing he’d be too sweaty from the practice soon to be wearing extra layers. he tied it around his waist, making sure he looked okay before walking through the door. he was wearing a black sweater with a little design on it, had a white and red flannel tied around his waist, lightwash jeans, and red converses. they met up with jin once they’d reached the practice room.  
“what’s up, mamacita?” jungkook laughed and threw an arm around jin’s shoulders. he rolled his eyes at the youngest and sighed.  
“how many times do i have to tell you that i didn’t birth your ugly ass so stop calling me mom?” it was one of his pet peeves, being called ‘ mom ‘ or any variation of it. he was like a mother to the boys, being the oldest, but someone in their fandom had started the nickname and he had never lived it down since then.  
their choreographer walked in and told them to begin practicing for dna’s performance. they got into their positions, all rehearsing at their own pace. jungkook, jin, and yoongi watched silently, observing and then beginning their own practice. practice days like this were grueling. they’d had so many recently, practicing for all the stages they were performing after their comeback. by now yoongi could do mic drop, go go, and dna in his sleep.   
“i got .. an idea,” jungkook said in between large gasps of air.  
“that’s never good,” jin laughed. everyone knew that when jungkook had an idea, you should probably run. “what’s your idea, kid?” yoongi asked him. the second the words spilled past his lips, jungkook’s gaze instantly fell onto jimin.  
“you’re still on that, aren’t you?”  
“on what?” jin wondered aloud.  
“kook here thinks i’m helplessly in love with jimin and that jimin is helplessly in love with me,” yoongi sighed quite loudly. almost drawing the attention of the boy they were talking about. “i also think he’s a drug dealer,” jungkook said with the straightest face.  
“are you serious-”  
“yes, but that’s another quest for another time.”  
“oh, no, we’re doing this instead. your little make believe episode of the bachelor can wait. please, dear, enlighten us on why you think this.”  
jungkook shrugged and sat down on the floor beside the two other males.  
“gather round, i’ll tell you a story.”   
yoongi looked at jin with slight concern for jungkook’s mental health in his eyes. but he sat down anyway, despite his concern for how farfetched this ‘ story ‘ would be.  
“his dad was involved in it. and jimin wasn’t very close with his dad because of how he walked out on him but maybe now that jimin’s older, his dad has reconnected with him. by now, his dad would be old and not quite as capable of running a gang as jimin would be. so daddy needs someone to pass the family business onto.” jungkook said the theory rather quickly and was out of breath by the time he was finished. but after he caught it back, he looked up at the other two with a guilty smile, curious what they thought on the matter. “you’ve got to be kidding me..” yoongi said, his jaw hanging in pure shock. how imaginative do you have to be to think that park jimin, member of bts, one of the most popular kpop groups in the world .. could be a gang leader?  
“what? too true for you? hm, i should’ve known that you couldn’t handle the truth.” he smirked, as if he truly believed that his little theory was correct.  
“okay, as much as yoongi and i don’t exactly see eye to eye on some things, i have to agree with him on this one. jungkook, what were you smoking when you thought of that one?”  
“hey!” he frowned. “i wasn’t smoking anything that time.”  
jin scoffed. “then why don’t you go ask mafia boy about his guns and gangs and all that good stuff, hm?” he got up in jungkook’s face, tilting his head with every word he said.  
“because, silly goose, that’s yoongi’s job.”


	3. O3.

he never really knew how it was that he got into these predicaments. one minute everything was fine, yoongi was practicing with his best friend and his ‘ mother. ‘ he was working hard. he was proud of himself. and now, somehow, he was standing in front of jimin asking him how he’d been since they last had an actual conversation about something other than yoongi spotting him during dance practices. it’s not like they were people who hadn’t talked in years ( obviously. being in a band, you couldn’t really ignore someone in that same band for longer than an hour. ) but it had been a few weeks since yoongi and jimin had genuinely talked.  
“i’m fine, why do you ask?”  
“it’s been a while.”  
“i know.”  
yoongi looked around awkwardly. what was he supposed to say to that?  
“excuse me for trying to fix our friendship.”  
“we’re friends now?”  
“we used to be.”  
“the key words there is used to be,” he tilted his head with a little eye roll. wow, someone was really feeling sassy today. thankfully, jungkook and jin walked up behind yoongi, hopefully to save him from that painful experience. “what’re you kids talking about?” the eldest asked with a little chuckle. “yoongi here is trying to befriend me, apparently.”  
“you sound like you’re opposed to the idea,” jungkook said with a slight questioning tone in his voice. even if he was more curious about jimin’s gang business.  
“i’m not. i just find it kind of weird that right as my dad dies, he wants to be friends.”   
yoongi looked at him with pure shock in his eyes. his dad was dead ..?  
“jimin, oh my god .. i’m sorry,” jungkook instantly came over to him and wrapped his arms around him. jimin showed almost no emotion, as if he was numb over his own words.  
“it’s fine. we weren’t close. but if you’re here to ask me anything about the gang that he was in, i don’t know anything.”   
“why would we ask you about that?” yoongi instantly pondered. that wasn’t why he came over to question jimin but it seemed like that’s what jimin was thinking he was interested in. it was kind of creepy, but it was seeming that jungkook’s little conspiracy theory was coming true. “because it just seems like that’s what everyone else is interested in. the staff, the other boys,” jimin gestured to taehyung, namjoon, and hoseok who were rehearsing mic drop over by the corner. “seriously?” yoongi asked him yet another question. call him crazy but he couldn’t really picture taehyung matching up conspiracy theories like jungkook did. he stretched his arms, using it as an excuse to look at the boys and see if they were listening to the other boys’ conversation. they weren’t. thankfully.  
“duh,” jimin sighed. “i just wish someone would start a genuine conversation with me, not ask about my dad’s personal life. why is no one interested in me?” he asked the question as if any one of the three boys could answer but locked eyes with yoongi as he said it.  
“people are interested in you. i’m interested in you. i’ve been trying to help you out after the loss of your dad. you and your brother are my number one priority. speaking of which, do you need anything? i’m gonna go grab me a dr. pepper.” jimin sighed, looking at his feet. he knew jin was lying but he faked a smile and nodded. “sure, grab us all one too.”  
jin disappeared as if that was his word of permission to leave the awkward tenseness in the air and walked into the kitchen area. he opened the fridge and grabbed four dr. peppers, setting three of the four on the counter as he popped his open.  
back in the studio, jungkook was hugging jimin yet again, worried for him. yes, he was still curious about the whole gang situation but that obviously needed to be put aside for right now. “if you ever need us, we’re not gonna push about your father. me and yoongs will be here for you.”  
jimin smiled softly, half faking it and half actually relieved. he hugged jungkook back, almost a little too tight but pulled away before his eyes welled up. hugs made him cry. especially from people making promises to him that jimin knew deep down wouldn’t be kept. he sat down on the floor, willing his tears away. “thank you, jungkook. i really appreciate it.” and he did, that wasn’t a lie.   
but jimin had to keep his guard up. when someone who hasn’t really been close with you in months randomly comes up to you and claims he’ll be for you, it’s a little suspicious. he always had to keep his guard up. even to yoongi, which he hated doing. and as much as he probably blamed himself, jimin knew it was his fault that they became distanced.  
“of course. jeez, what’s taking jin so long?” jungkook said as he looked around the studio, scratching his head way too exaggeratedly. but it was enough to fool jimin. truth be told, jungkook couldn’t care less if jin had fallen off of a cliff on the way to get the drinks, but he was trying to get yoongi and jimin alone together. maybe yoongi could get something out of him that jungkook couldn’t. as ‘ close ‘ as jimin and jungkook were, he didn’t have anything relatively close to the history that jimin and yoongi had. “i’m gonna run and check on him. you know how clumsy he is..”  
again, jimin nodded and watched him exit the studio. and then there were two. he patted the floor beside him, looking up at yoongi curiously. he couldn’t resist jimin’s eyes, so yoongi took a seat against the wall beside jimin.  
“so, how’ve you been?”  
“obviously i’ve been a bit of a mess.”  
“i couldn’t tell.”  
“yes, you can.”  
“how do you know? you can’t assume my-”  
“i can see it in your eyes.”  
“oh.”  
yoongi was taken aback.  
“you’re studying my eyes now?”  
“it’s just something that i pay attention to.”  
“you never did that before.”  
“i’ve always payed attention to your eyes, yoongi.”  
he never noticed. but maybe that was the point, for him not to notice that jimin constantly stared at his beautiful brown eyes, just as he was right now. jimin had a lot of habits that yoongi never noticed. like how he blew his hair out of his eyes when he was annoyed. like how he hummed 60’s music when he was stressed. like how, even right now, he was rubbing his left earlobe while trying to come up with conversation. he was quirky, that boy. and part of him wished yoongi would notice his quirks, appreciate them.  
“oh.” yoongi said it very softly, as if it was their little secret. something that only they could know about. the fact that jimin admired him the way he did. part of yoongi wondered if it was a crush. maybe jungkook was right .. maybe he noticed all these little things about him because he loved those little things.  
with that little ‘ oh, ‘ jungkook and jin reappeared, holding the dr peppers that had originally been requested from the two boys.  
“two dr peppers coming up,” jin tossed them up and over at the two of them. they both caught them and popped them open, taking small sips.  
“i’m gonna go practice now, if you two don’t mind. i’ll be over with the others. call if you need anything, jiminie,” he shared a glowing smile at the boy and with that he was off. he had a point, maybe they should get to practice .. but the session was almost over and jimin wasn’t quite ready to let yoongi go. he wasn’t ever ready to let yoongi go. it felt like they hadn’t talked in years.   
“i will. thank you, kookie,” jimin nodded. he laid back with a sigh after jin walked away. “do you ever just wish you could disappear for a little while?” he closed his eyes as he lost himself in thought. this was happening a lot lately. he’d find a cozy spot to lie down at and he’d just lose himself in his own mind.  
it was kind of terrifying, how fast his mind would wander. it’s like he couldn’t control himself. first he was thinking of lilacs. then he was thinking about his purpose.  
what was his purpose anyway? everyone had a purpose, right? love your kids, love your husband, solve world hunger, something ..  
i mean yes, maybe his purpose was to entertain his fans .. but was that it? was that really all he had to offer? pulling his shirt up and then hearing the screaming of twelve year olds? god, he sure hoped not. as if jungkook sensed what was going on in jimin’s head, he quickly interjected in a way that snapped him back into reality. “jimin, please don’t go there. the last thing we need is you having an existential crisis in the middle of practice.” he laughed and sat down beside the two other boys.  
“besides, i’ve got something to tell you before i run off to join jin again.” he threw a glance at yoongi as he said this. and something about that glance scared yoongi just a tad. he wasn’t one to be scared but ..  
“what is it?” jimin asked, sitting up, opening his eyes, and stretching in an attempt to wake himself up. he was so tired already and he had barely even begun to practice. most of his day had been spent lying in the floor watching the other members practice.  
“yoongi loves you!” he said it very quickly and then before yoongi could even stand up to slap him, he was gone. running over to jin, hoping to be protected from yoongi’s anger. and angry he was. you can’t just go around and say stuff like that. god, especially to jimin of all people .. what with everything he’s going through, he sure as hell doesn’t need to hear lies about love of all things.  
after he had ran off, jimin looked at yoongi questioningly. “is what he said true?” yoongi hesitated in this but did nod when the question was asked. how was he supposed to say no? especially to those cute little puppy dog eyes …


	4. O4.

“so, yeah .. he wasn’t lying.” yes, yoongi really said that. and now jimin was staring at him with the widest eyes as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. min yoongi .. loved him? god, this was everything he wanted and it was finally happening. after months of being apart from yoongi, he comes back to find out that yoongi was really just too nervous to confess the entire time they were together?  
he’s so sweet. it was moments like these that made jimin appreciate just having yoongi in his life. like wow, who else was as lucky as him to have someone so angelic as yoongi in their life? no one, that’s who.  
“a-are you serious?” jimin asked, internally cursing himself for stuttering just a tad bit. yoongi rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. no, it wasn’t true .. i mean yeah, he felt bad for jimin and those puppy dog eyes ..  
at this point he himself didn’t even know if it was true. “yes, i’m serious ..” his sentence trailed off but he kept eye contact with jimin the entire time he said it. jimin’s cheeks turned pink. “i love you too .. obviously,” he mumbled it very softly, avoiding eye contact with him as he said it. yoongi’s jaw dropped. love? they’d been talking about falling for each other for five minutes and the l word was already being brought up?  
“jimin, i-” he said, cutting himself off before ‘ don’t love you ’ could come out. maybe that wasn’t the smartest idea. the boy’s dad just died .. the last thing he probably needed was his apparent l word telling him that he didn’t l word him back. you see, l word was a very complicated thing for yoongi. he’d been in a few relationships before, they’d said it to him but he’d never said it back. he loved his parents, but not those girls. they tell you when you’re little that love is a very powerful thing. and to yoongi, it was. love was something you can’t just throw around. he loved jungkook. he loved namjoon. but that was about it. he’d never really even thought about loving jimin. yes, he loved certain things about jimin but he wasn’t head over heels for the kid either. and even if he did love him, it wasn’t in that type of way. love like that was what made yoongi have to call it ‘ the l word. ‘ love like that was something precious and amazing and .. something he didn’t have.  
“yes, yoongi?” jimin asked. for someone who observed eyes, jimin sure did have some beautiful ones. “i love you too,” yoongi said it. it sounded forced but .. in a sense, it was. yoongi didn’t love jimin. but he cared for him enough that he wasn’t going to break his already broken heart even more after the recent loss of his dad. that would really suck. even if his father truly was a mob boss like jungkook suspected, imagine losing your old man and not even two weeks later suddenly the dude you confess to tells you he doesn’t feel the same way. yoongi could be cold and he could be rude on occasion, but he wasn’t downright cruel. jimin gasped, instantly sitting up. “wait, are you ser-”  
“so, losers, what are we talking about?” jungkook said, strolling over to where the two boys were chilling against the wall.  
“nothing much. or at least nothing of importance,” yoongi quickly said.  
“ouch.”  
the little peep came from jimin. harsh much?  
“well, look who i found,” jungkook gestured behind him to jin and taehyung standing beside him.  
behind them, hoseok was still just a slaving away at practicing his old solo, boy meets evil. but that wasn’t anything new. hoseok was a perfectionist and always demanded that his dances be perfect, no matter how many hours he spent working and working away at practicing those tricky choreographies. jin awkwardly waved and taehyung did his cute little box smile as they were ‘ introduced ‘ to yoongi and jimin.  
“yeah, he found me in the gutter,” taehyung chuckled. “no, i didn’t, stop lying. i found you in the dumpster.” jungkook laughed along with him and did his little jazz hands as if the dumpster was somewhere amazing. “hey, keep that up and i won’t tell them what it is you want me to.” jungkook gasped and stumbled backwards. “what no you can’t-” he put his hand on his chest as if he was having a heart attack. that was jungkook’s thing, being obnoxiously extra. it was funny. most of the time.  
“okay, okay, fine.”  
“what is it?” yoongi tilted his head curiously. he always was a curious cat, that one. and yes, he had heard the phrase ‘ curiosity killed the cat ‘ several times but it didn’t defer him from wondering other’s deepest secrets.  
“.. i brought my cat to work accidentally.”  
“HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY BRING A CAT TO PRACTICE WITH YOU??” jin looked at him with a furrowed brow. “LISTEN PAL IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. HE LIKES TO SLEEP IN MY BAG AND I JUST ACCIDENTALLY BROUGHT HIM.” “ANYWAY, we thought it might cheer jimin up a little bit,” jungkook grinned and took the bag from taehyung ever so gently. he unzipped it carefully and there it was, just as they said. kkanji was lying in the center of the bag, looking up at jimin with wide ice blue eyes. “so precious ..” jimin mumbled. “can i hold ‘em?” taehyung nodded and jimin reached in the bag. with slight hesitation, the cat began to purr as if jimin was it’s long lost love, not yoongi’s. “okay, cute cat and all, really. but who’s taking us home? the chauffeur won’t answer my texts.” while petting the cat, jimin looked up and smiled. “i can drive you and jungkook back if you want, y’know since you came here together.”  
yoongi looked at jungkook with a lifted eyebrow as if questioning whether he wanted to go with jimin. “sure,” he responded to the questioning look of his best friend. “but i need you to take me back too,” jin pouted. jimin sighed, partly ignoring him and partly more focused on the cat than any of them. “well you’ll just have to wait here.”  
jin huffed and mimicked jimin’s tone with a slightly scrunched nose and closed eyes, sighing as he spoke. “well you’ll just have to wait here.” “oh, shut up, jinnie.”   
“make me!”  
jimin laughed at his instant reaction and set the cat down on the white floors, smiling as it almost blended in.  
“let’s go then.”  
“be careful!” jin shouted as they walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii! okay so i know i don't normally leave notes but i rly wanted to thank everyone for the support on this fic!! and apologize for my updates being so sparse. high school is stressful :-( but i should be back into my writing groove really soon and my chapters will be published more frequently!


	5. O5.

jungkook and yoongi sat in the car in silence. the latter, deciding to break the ice simply sighed. “so, still think his dad is in a gang?” “oh, most definitely. i’ve been doing my research.” “are you-” he sighed yet again. there was no point in asking if jungkook was serious, knowing him and the adventures he’d get himself into, he was most definitely serious. and that kind of scared yoongi. half scared him, half just weirded him out. and another, much bigger part of him wondered if this was all true. “explain what you mean.” “i mean guess who get’s the money if daddy dies?” “who?” jungkook put his hands on his lap and smacked his own thighs dramatically, giving himself a drumroll. “the dog.” “what?” “the dog. ddosun. THE DEAD DOG.” “so how is he supposed to get money if he’s dead?”  
jungkook shrugged. truly, he didn’t know the answer to that. it was odd. and he knew what he found was a reliable source but part of him found the information so strange that he wondered the source. “i dunno. i know his dog passed recently so i don’t know how the money would go to a dead dog. maybe funeral expenses?” yoongi shook his head, staring out the window. how had he managed to get himself into this? he didn’t know. it was all fine and dandy when he was at the pier but now? ugh. “anyway, why don’t we talk about your little affair with him? it seems reassociating wasn’t too hard for you.” without even bothering to conjure up the energy to respond to that, yoongi glared at him.  
of course he didn’t find reassociating too hard. because of jungkook and his little ‘ yoongi loves you! ‘ thing. “yeah, because you helped me out there. if you can even classify what you did as help.” jungkook grinned and shrugged, showing no guilt at all for randomly blurting out that lie. and now it was a lie yoongi had to pretend was true.  
he couldn’t take it back, he really couldn’t. he couldn’t tell jimin that he didn’t love him. that was wrong, that was so wrong. so instead, he just went with it. he just pretended it was true. he faked his love. “i don’t love him, jungkook. i can barely tell if he’s cute.”  
he gave up trying to push against jungkook and continued looking out the window. jimin had dropped them off at yoongi’s apartment so they could pick up his car. now, yoongi was driving jungkook to an interview. “he’s adorable and you know it.” “what i know is that this traffic sucks.” finally, the light turned green and yoongi went from sadly gazing out the window to actually being able to drive.  
he sped up, anxious to get the questioning jungkook out of his beloved car. his car, named tony, was his most prized possession. “so, what’s the next step of this little plan of yours?” jungkook tapped his chin, inquiring what should be the next part of finding out whether jimin is in a gang or not. “you’ve already covered it.”  
“what was it?”  
“you wish i’d tell you.”  
“spit it out.”  
“make me.”  
yoongi pulled the car over, putting it in park for only a moment. “get out,” he said and pointed towards the grass beside jungkook’s door.  
“okay, okay. damn. i’ll tell you.”  
“good.”  
“the next step is falling for jimin.”  
“what.” yoongi was taken aback. “i have not already done that.” “uh, liar?? i saw the way you smiled when i told him you were in love with him.” he rolled his eyes, turning the car into the parking lot of a nearby mcdonalds.  
he was tired, he was irritated by jungkook’s shenanigans, and he was hungry. so he was going to get something to eat. “uh, lemme get a number four.”   
he turned to jungkook, gesturing to the obnoxiously colorful menu that was glowing in front of them. “want anything?” he said lowly. “yeah, get me a number seven with no pickles.” “number seven with no pickles please.”   
he reached into the little compartment in between his and jungkook’s seat and pulled out his wallet. “thank you,” he said as he handed the woman his money and drove up to grab their food. “wait, you’re min yoongi, aren’t you?” the woman at the second counter asked. he shook his head, eyes wide, and sped off with their food.  
the thing about fans was that he wasn’t really allowed to be caught and pushed into giving signatures and such. “why doesn’t bighit let us give autographs and such? i feel really bad leaving fans and pretending that i’m not who i am.”  
“i dunno, man. it sucks. now hand me my burger and let’s get back to the topic of earlier.” he sighed, placing the bag in the backseat behind jungkook and feeling around in the bag for jungkook’s burger. “and that topic is?” “jimin, of course. he and his little gang affiliations.”  
“he’s not in a gang, jungkook.”  
“look, i genuinely believe he is. why can’t you support me in this.”  
“because it’s not true ..?”  
“well, i think it is.”  
“ugh.”  
“do me a favor.”  
“and what would that be?”  
“agree to help me.”  
“agree to help you with what?”  
“agree to help me find out if he really is in a gang.”  
“and if i do, how does it benefit me?”  
“because. if i’m wrong, you get to laugh in my face.”  
“hm, i do enjoy laughing in your face.”  
he parked the car in front of the studio that jungkook was to be interviewed in, keeping his head down so he wouldn’t be dragged into an interview too.  
“honey, we’re home.”  
“thanks for driving me.”  
“of course.”  
“anyway, you still didn’t agree.”  
“fine, i’ll help.”  
“pleasure doing business with you.”


	6. O6.

when yoongi finally arrived at his apartment, he flipped on the tv, ate his mcdonalds, and tried to forget about how much he wished he’d reached his hand out and grabbed jimin’s whilst they were talking. no matter how many people got shot in the action movie he was watching, his mind was filled with regret of not doing anything. and maybe it was stupid, especially because he didn’t like the boy as much as the boy thought .. but god, he couldn’t get him off his mind.

-

the next day, yoongi walked through all of the bustling people in the hallway and made his way to tony, his car.  
yg: need a ride?  
jk: nah, already been picked up  
yg: so, i got jimin’s new number  
jk: oooooh  
yg: do i text him?  
jk: not now, wait about a day  
yg: why?  
jk: u don’t want to seem clingy  
yoongi rolled his eyes, sighing and starting up his car and taking the long way to his mom’s house.

-

he parked the car, checking his phone and seeing several texts from jungkook  
jk: meet at chili's later for dinner???  
jk: we have investigating to do  
jk: bring ur laptop  
yoongi grinned, beginning to enjoy this little hunt. he had just arrived at his mom’s house for his weekly check up on her. as idols, bangtan wasn’t really allowed to spend much time with family members but practice for the day was over so. “umma!” he shouted as he closed his car’s door. “open up!” he laughed, knocking quite loudly on her door.  
“yoongi! how lovely to see you. to what do i owe this lovely visit?”

-

“okay, so apparently you can’t actually leave money to something that’s not alive, especially not a pet. but you can leave it to the memory of said pet.” jimin said, taking a bite of his macaroni. after yoongi had finished his visit with his mom, he headed straight to chili's and begun plotting about whether this gang thing was true with jungkook.  
“so, he left it to ddosun’s funeral expenses?”  
“it seems that way.”  
“well that’s .. different.”

-  
so apparently, jimin had a twitter at one point. which was highly against corporation wishes. the boys were all supposed to share a twitter where they posted things like fanservice and thank you’s to the crowds of their shows. but most idols who were under that type of contract made secret twitters, which is exactly what jimin did.  
“so, he has a twitter,” yoongi said to jungkook. “ooh, a scandalous secret twitter ..” “what could it behold?” he inquired, searching through all the tweets. most were just meme-y retweets and pictures of himself. “there’s nothing interesting,” yoongi sighed and looked through his likes. again, most of it was just memes.  
“there has to be something.”  
“all it is is selcas and really bad memes of our group.”  
“are you serious-”  
“completely.”  
he turned his laptop around and showed jungkook some of the retweets. they were old fandom jokes like ‘ you got no jams! ‘ and ‘ your face is very dirty water! ‘  
jungkook clapped his hand over his mouth, trying his hardest not to bust out loudly laughing in the middle of the restaurant. “that .. is .. amazing.” he managed to stutter out in between giggles. “i know.” from the twitter, there was a link to an anonymous blog that yoongi instantly clicked on. apparently the main focus of it was thoughts from an idol and it wasn’t a very popular blog. “hey, i found something else.” “what is is?” “a blog, something anonymous about the struggles of being a k-idol.” jungkook’s eyes widened curiously as he scooted his chair over beside yoongi’s to look at whatever it was.  
most of the posts were very philosophical things like how he wondered what his life would be like outside of the idol world. yoongi wondered that too, but he knew better than to open up a blog about it.  
opening up a blog would result in being put in a hole ( that doesn’t exist, he hoped ) in the darkest corner of bighit. “how does he get away with these things? if i opened a blog, i’d be hung and killed.”  
jungkook laughed again, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his iced water. he coughed, almost choking on the water. “well, it’s true, isn’t it? and i still don’t get that, why we have to live such private lives.” jungkook shrugged.  
“it’s stupid, isn’t it?”  
“what, having to live like this?”  
“no, how jimin gets away with it but if we did it we’d be hung.”  
“so the moral of the story is …?”  
“yoongi, my dear, the moral is that we’re just as good as when we started.”  
“how so?”  
“we’ve found nothing.”  
“ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yO GUYS  
> leave comment suggestions of what should happen next!!


	7. O7.

“hey, watson!” jungkook shouted, hitting the table repeatedly to get yoongi’s attention. “i found something!” he turned his laptop around, showing yoongi the yelp reviews that were pulled up. it was for jimin’s father’s cleaning business. “seriously? a cleaning business? that’s the perfect scape for a gang.” jungkook scrolled down, reading the reviews aloud.  
“‘ the boss is a total prick ‘  
‘ they ask you to devote yourself? like tf? this is a cleaning business, not a cult .. ‘  
‘ the boss seemed really shady ‘“ and then there was one final one from a brave user who didn’t hide behind the ‘anon’ setting. yoongi took it upon himself to read this one. “‘ i’m not saying that park associates cleaning tells you to break the law but let’s just say that if you did break the law, you get a promotion. ‘ oh my god.”  
jungkook gasped, turning the laptop around and rereading the comment, not believing it the first time it was said. “okay, i’m not saying that’s a gang-y comment but that’s a gang-y comment.” yoongi nodded, pulling up yelp on his own laptop and searching up ‘ park associates cleaning ‘ in the little search bar.  
there wasn’t a positive review in sight. all of them were dissing either the company in general or more specifically, the boss. “you’d think that jimin’s dad was a murderer according to these reviews.” “hE IS A MURDERER AS FAR AS I’M CONCERNED.”  
“jungkook.”  
“yoongi.”  
“so, what are we supposed to do with this information, sherlock?”  
“well, my dear watson, we email mauberry.”  
“who?”  
“the brave soul.”  
“alright, kid, you’re gonna have to go a little farther than that.”  
“the one who left a bad review.”  
“narrowing the gene pool but that’s still a shitton of people.”  
“the only one who wasn’t anonymous.”  
yoongi looked back down at his laptop as he took a sip of water. he scrolled back up to see the ‘brave soul,’ clicking on his account. his name was shawn mauberry, apparently he was a foreigner from europe. “you’ll get traced or something ..” yoongi worried. “no, don’t worry. my vpn is set in india.” yoongi didn’t even bother asking what a vpn was. he played dumb sometimes but yoongi knew his way around a laptop.  
… virtual private network, that’s what it stood for. what? yoongi took a hacking class before. don’t look at him like that. “ah. so, your indian account is going to just randomly email this man?” “well duh.” yoongi took a large bite of his own mac and cheese, shrugging. “i mean, it’s up to you but don’t you think that maybe that’d sound a little strange?”  
jungkook tilted his head. “what do you mean by that?” “i mean it’d be kind of weird if someone just emailed me from a foreign country who i don’t know at all and asked me about our manager.” “nah, it’d be fine,” jungkook waved his hand as if this was a completely normal thing. and maybe it was; for a psychopath, that was. but who was to say that wasn’t what jungkook was? “so, email him.” he nodded and pulled up his email. making sure his vpn was on, he was just a few clicks away from being caught but he quickly covered up his trail.  
not really knowing how to start the email out, he looked up and his gaze met yoongi’s. “so how does one even start off an email like this?” “hi, i’m a famous kid idol and i’m investigating the case of my bandmates dead father?”  
“oh, shut up,” jungkook laughed. he quickly typed a draft as the waitresses came out to shoo the boys away. it was closing time, and as much as some of the fangirl waitresses loved staring at yoongi and jungkook, they couldn’t stay overnight. “alright, boys, i’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” “probably.”

-

monday morning, yoongi and his mother were sitting in the car. his mom had recently decided to go back to school but her car was in the shop so yoongi volunteered to take her rather than her take the bus. “you’ve got an appointment with your counselor soon, don’t you?” yoongi nodded as he pulled into the driveway of his mom’s college.  
“be honest with him, yoongi bear. there’s no need to suffer. i know you’ve been going through a lot with this whole new zealand show. i’m glad you’re home now but i know that show and all the things going on with-” she cut herself off, careful not to reveal the things that taehyung had told her, “-life in general.”  
yoongi parked the car in front of the building. “i will, mom. i promise.”

-

after he parted ways with his mom, yoongi headed over to the studio. after locking up his car, he bumped into namjoon on the way in. “hey, joonie, what’re you up to?” “same thing you are, going in for hell aka work.” yoongi laughed, stuffing his keys in his pocket and holding open the door for namjoon. “so, listen, i’ve got this question. i don’t want to mess up our friend group or anything and i really hope this doesn’t make anything tense but-” “namjoon, i’m not looking for love right now ..” his eyes widened and he instantly started shaking his head as if to refute yoongi’s refusal. “well, this is awkward.”  
“i’m sorry, namjoon.”  
“don’t be, i was going to ask you about me confessing to jungkook.”  
“WHAT-”  
“nothing!” and with that, namjoon was off and into the recording studio to work on his solo album.  
yg: omg  
jk: ??  
yg: steer clear of kook  
jk: again,, ??  
yg: he’s gonna confess to u  
jk: WHAT  
yg: thATS WHAT I SAID  
jk: oh god no  
yg: maybe it could work out??  
jk: hell no


	8. O8.

yg: o cmon  
yg: ur saying u wouldnt date him at all  
jk: wym at all  
jk: anyway  
jk: HAVE U R E A D THE POLICE REPORT ???  
yg: no not yet  
jk: it’s so good go go go  
yg: after practice  
in between dances, yoongi would get on his phone and look at the obitchuary’s special report on jimin’s father. it was like a half police report and half just a reminder that he was dead. like a missing person file of sorts except in this case the person would be missing for good.  
in the report was both jihyun and jimin’s statements.  
jihyun’s read:  
“everything was normal on the day dad died. he normally didn’t hang around the house that often because of work but that wasn’t anything suspicious. so it was nighttime by the time he finally rolled around, carrying a box of pizza for us to eat for dinner. jimin and i were sitting at the table working on my science project as he came in, ate with us, played a few games of cards with us in the living room, and then went to bed. nothing about him was strange, he acted like he always did. and then when jiminie went to check on him and tell him goodnight, he didn’t even budge. so jimin called me and we went in there to wake him up only to find out that he was dead. “  
jimin’s read:  
“it was just as hyunie said, everything was normal on the day he died. he came in, covered in dirt and a few new bruises but he told us those were from him falling while cleaning someone’s rooftop. that seemed believable enough.

-

after practice, jungkook jumped into yoongi’s car. he sighed, still out of breath from that recent dance practice they’d recorded. “o .. okay,” he heaved. “so, because we’re in bighit and we heard about the death first, we only know slightly more than the police.” yoongi sighed. “only slightly more?” “only slightly more.”  
“but that’s a step up compared to most!”  
“mhm.”  
“we should call and collect the reward.”  
“we don’t have nearly enough to do that yet, kook.”  
“anyway, can you drive me to work?”  
“why of course i can.”  
“off we go then”

-

by the time yoongi got home, the sun was already setting. he sighed and flopped down onto the couch. these moments were the only times he could get complete peace. as if he sensed that yoongi was enjoying his serenity, jungkook called his phone. “hey!” he said through the device. yoongi grunted, too lazy to open his mouth and say anything. “well hello to you too,” his friend laughed. yoongi sat up, knowing that a nap was not going to happen.  
he ran a hand through his hair, resting the phone between his cheek and his shoulder. “what’s up?” “okay, so i may have just had a completely anonymous but very useful conversation with the tip line,” jungkook said. yoongi rolled his eyes, picking the phone back up in his hand. “and?” “they said that the money reward for cause of death is coming from jimin’s father’s company, not the police. so even if we have a little bit of information, like time of death, that it’s up to the company and not them how much money we would receive.”  
yoongi stood up, walking to his bedroom and laying the phone on the bedside table and putting it on speaker. “kook, i don’t think they’ll take time of death for much. it’s the same information that jimin could’ve potentially told him, just because it wasn’t in his statement doesn’t mean that he didn’t know it.” yoongi took off his shirt, throwing it in the dirty clothes pile beside the door. he threw on a simple black tee and some black sweatpants instead, his pajamas.  
as yoongi unbuttoned his blue jeans, jungkook conspiricized. “maybe, but i think jimin knows a little more than just this. a little more than what he said in his statement.”  
“whatever, k-” “shit, gotta go. manager’s calling, bye!” yoongi heard the phone click with a little beep, signalling that the call was over. well, that was fast. yoongi shrugged, not really caring. he threw on his sweatpants, picked up his phone, and laid down on the bed. pulling a piece of gum out of his pocket, he popped it in his mouth as his phone dinged with a new message.  
new contact! jm: yknow i used to believe that you could never be friends with people who only wanted you for something you had  
jm: like fame, fortune, even information  
jm: but it feels like it gets harder and harder to tell who wants me and who wants what i have  
jm: is there even a difference between those two things?  
jm: at this point i just want a fucking friend man  
jm: like i don’t care if they like me or my money  
jm: im lying on my roof staring at the stars, i’ve had a shitty day  
jm: sorry for spamming your phone  
yg: hi  
jm: hey  
yg: it’ll be okay  
jm: will it? will any of this be okay?   
yg: i sure hope so  
jm: i think i do too  
yg: good. how’s the sky?  
jm: great, huge, amazing  
yg: i love the night sky  
jm: are you outside too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i don't really know if i ever addressed this but this fic is cOMPLETELY based off of john green's turtles all the way down. i'm definitely putting my own twists on it but i felt like i needed to address my heavy inspiration, especially for this chapter < 33


	9. O9.

yg: i’m in bed  
jm: favorite constellation?  
yg: big dipper. why was ur day shitty?  
jm: i’m lonely.  
yg: what about jihyun?  
jm: he’s like a child to me now, i tell him when to do homework and when to shower but the worst part of this entire situation is that he’s alone too.  
yg: would it help if i told you something someone close to you is thinking?  
jm: is it you?  
yg: no  
jm: then not at all  
yg: then i’ll keep it to myself  
jm: today would’ve been his birthday  
yg: sorry.  
jm: don’t be  
yg: then i won’t be  
jm: i should go to bed  
jm: good night, yoongi  
yg: sleep tight.

yoongi shut off his phone and pulled the covers up and over his head. jimin seemed to be quite philosophical, that boy. this was one of their first text conversations since jimin got his new phone and he was already making yoongi think quite a bit. were any of his friends people who just wanted him for the things he had? i mean, he was an idol. there was plenty to gain from being friends with an idol …

-

jungkook was standing next to yoongi’s parking spot as he pulled into the studio the next morning. seeing him, he instantly turned down his music and unrolled his window. “we’ve got a problem,” his best friend stated. ooh, a problem. yoongi opened the door to the car and stepped out. “well, spit it out.” “last night, namjoon called. and i can handle myself over text but i got sort of antsy over call and well ..”  
he rocked back and forth on his feet. “i sort of kind of got pulled into going on a double date with you and jimin and me and him.” “wHAT.” “please don’t be mad at me.” “i’m not mad, i’m pissed.” yoongi leaned up against the car.  
“listen, if you don’t feel comfortable with it then we don’t have to go,” jungkook said sadly. “no .. if you really want to give rap mon a chance then i’ll support you. i just don’t know what to do about jimin and i.”  
he pulled out his phone, hovering his thumb over the imessage app.   
yg: hey  
jm: hi :-)  
yg: so would you be interested in going out with me and some friends  
jm: where to?  
“jungkook! where to?” he shouted across the parking lot as jungkook was walking away.  
“a picnic at the park!”   
“chili’s it is!”  
yg: chili’s  
jm: it’s a date

\- 

after their work at the studio, yoongi had to run off to the appointment with his therapist. he hadn’t been in awhile. in the car with the music turned off, he thought of what he’d say.  
‘ how are you? ‘ would be the first thing said. one could either reply with a robotic ‘ good ‘ or could tell the truth. truthfully, he hadn’t been good. he’d been a bundle of anxiety with all the jimin things going on lately. so he decided upon ‘ eh. ‘ he wasn’t good but he wasn’t awful. and that was the truth. he’d had much worse days.  
he shut the car off, opening the door, stepping out, and then shutting the door back. walking in the office, he stuffed his keys in his black ripped jeans. these weren’t frayed so he couldn’t play with the strings at the rips of the knees. he opened the door to the office, hearing the bell sound as he walked in. he shut the door behind him.  
the waiting room was nearly empty, only filled with one person about his age who was sitting on her phone and one mother who was probably waiting on their child to be finished.  
“min yoongi?” the man stuck his head out of his office door.  
only just getting seated, yoongi sighed. he stood up and walked in the brightly colored room. “how’ve you been?” “eh.” the walls were plastered with posters filled with positive things like ‘ i matter ‘ and ‘ it will be okay. ‘  
“that doesn’t sound too enthusiastic.”  
“that’s because it isn’t.”  
“oh.”  
“so, really, what have i missed?”  
“well, i’m apparently in love with a boy.”  
“who?”  
“park jimin.”  
“your band member?”  
“group. not band.”  
“so, your group member?”  
“yes, my group member.”  
“and you’re really in love with him?”  
“well, let me tell you a little story ..”


	10. 1O.

we’re all dying, y’know? theoretically, we’re all dying slowly. and once you accept that it isn’t quite hard to accept that everyone you know will eventually die.  
but he had a life. a somewhat normal life. as normal as being a korean idol could get. his mom once told him something that he kept in his head. your now isn’t your forever. so he forgot the thoughts. he performed a concert in seoul, signed copies of his albums, held hands with fans, talked to his mom after lunch, ate dinner, watched television, and read.  
sometimes you can forget the thoughts. they don’t always have to consume you. besides, yoongi had things to do today. he couldn’t let yesterday’s therapy meeting bring him down. how the doctor told him that he should practice different thoughts, not ones that bring him down. but he couldn’t help it, you see.  
but tonight? tonight was date night with jimin. he’d already been with jimin ( obviously ) today and he could tell that the boy was practically on cloud ten, not even cloud nine. he was anticipating date night just as much as yoongi was. though he was probably excited whereas yoongi was more nervous, more anxious and afraid.  
it was a cold november day, the clouds were out and the breezes were blowing, the breezes were flowing. it was cold enough that a sweater and ripped jeans ( as always ) could be justified but so could a dress shirt and more formal pants. but that might seem like trying. and yoongi was trying to be effortless. he was trying to make it look as if he wasn’t completely nervous to see what jimin truly thought of him. he wasn’t truly afraid of scaring jimin away with his negativity, his flaws, his problems. he texted jungkook. which wasn’t helpful, as jungkook responded that he was going to wear a tuxedo. and honestly, yoongi couldn’t tell if he was kidding. knowing jungkook and how extra he could be, he really would try to woo namjoon and would wear a full blown tuxedo to a simple dinner date at their usual hideaway.  
yoongi spent the next two hours applying and unapplying makeup. he wasn’t really one for makeup but whenever they performed, the stylists always put him in it so he tried to remember how they did it as he applied it to his face. foundation here, concealer there, and just a tad bit of eyeliner. he hesitated with eyeshadow but ended up deciding that was too much and took that part off.  
lastly, he stopped by his mom’s place. “hey, i’m gonna have to miss dinner tonight,” he said as he looked himself up and down in his mother’s full body mirror. he felt handsome. he had finally decided upon a black sweater and grey jeans with holes in the knees. casual but somewhat cute.

-

yoongi was the last to arrive at chili’s, taking the last open seat beside namjoon and across from jimin. “cute sweater,” jimin said. “thanks. it was a birthday present from jungkook.” he looked over to his best friend who was grinning proudly.  
“that it was,” he smiled. when the waiter came over, yoongi ordered himself a glass of coke to drink. “so, did i miss any awkward breaking of the ice?” “hm, not really,” namjoon responded. “we all already know each other so.”  
“excuse you, i don’t know any of you,” jungkook crossed his arm.  
laughing, namjoon stuck out a hand. “well, hello. i’m kim namjoon, also known as rm. nice to meet you, and you are?”  
jungkook looked at yoongi, eyes widened.  
“i’m jungkook.”  
“aka a cutie,” namjoon grinned. jungkook smiled back. he wasn’t at the level of blushing yet but he did find it really sweet that namjoon took the little chance to compliment him. ordering their food, yoongi smiled at the waitress. “thank you, star.” the waitress, named star, smiled sourly as if she truly did not care how thankful yoongi was.  
“we should go somewhere,” yoongi suggested as he took a bite of his burger. this was probably against his diet but at this point he didn’t care about anything of that nature. he was having fun with his friends and his manager could kiss his ass about the fact that he and the rest of the boys were having burgers rather than crumbs.  
which, that whole thing was stupid. idol diets were literal crumbs and a fuckton of workouts. they try to keep them healthy but also muscular, which the latter yoongi failed at. they weren’t forced to work out but it was heavily implied. he didn’t really do that though. with how much strenuous practicing they have to do .. no.  
“where should we go?” jungkook asked.  
“we could go watch a movie?” namjoon suggested.  
“what movies are being played currently?” the question arose from yoongi.  
“we could always go to my place and watch one,” jimin suggested.  
“theoretically, we could go to anyone’s place and watch one.”  
“no, i mean that i have a movie theater at my place.”  
“like, an actual theater?” jungkook’s eyes widened.  
“not like the whole nine yards with those crappy foldable seats and shit, but i do have a makeshift one. my parents used to be really into movies.”  
“i’m up for it if you are?” jungkook looked at yoongi with a raised eyebrow. he nodded in response. finishing off their burgers and paying the bill, they all got up and left chilli’s.

-

once they’d arrived at jimin’s, the first thing they were greeted by was jimin’s little brother standing at the door. jimin ran up to him, wrapping an arm around him. “guys, meet jihyun. jihyun, meet the guys. that’s yoongi,” he paused to admire yoongi for a moment but then snapped back into reality. “that’s jungkook,” he pointed to the maknae. “and that’s namjoon.”  
they walked inside jimin’s house with little jihyun trailing behind, smiling and saying hello to everyone. he seemed rather cheerful. “hello yoongi-hyung! it’s nice to finally meet you.” “finally meet me?” “yeah, minnie talks a lot about you. it’s nice to finally put a name to a face.”  
yoongi’s eyes widened. “he talks about me?”  
jihyun laughed as if this was a stupid question.  
“of course he does.”


	11. 11.

looking at the art-lined walls, yoongi followed behind jimin, jungkook, namjoon, and jihyun. “well, i’ve got homework to do so i’ll be up in my room if any of you need me,” the youngest said and ran off from the little group. “these paintings are so nice,” namjoon ran his fingertips down the frame of one of the portraits. it was a copy of starry night that jimin’s father had gotten for his birthday years ago. his dad was an art collector who loved monet and da vinci the most. “there’s a lot more in my guest room if you want to go see,” jimin said to namjoon.  
his eyes widened excitedly, “really, you wouldn’t mind?” he shook his head, giving him the excuse to go look. “c’mon babe, let’s go see them,” namjoon grinned as he grabbed jungkook’s hand. jungkook cringed just a little at the use of the word ‘ babe ‘ but followed alongside him anyway, leaving yoongi and jimin alone in the hallway. it wasn’t like it was cramped, the house and it’s hallways were huge but the first got a little tense at being alone with the latter. “so, where to?” he asked.  
“want to go see the theater?” “yeah, sure,” jimin led him down the path and into one of the many doors in the hallway. “here it is. it was like our second living room. this is where we spent most of our time before .. well, you know.” yoongi nodded, knowing he was talking about the loss of his father. “speaking of that ..” he trailed off a little, trying to think of how to say this. “seriously, minnie, tell me the truth on this, okay?” he looked at jimin with sadness in his eyes.  
“what is it?”  
“are you okay?”  
“define okay.”  
“are you crying yourself to sleep?”  
“why do you need to know?”  
“i just do.”  
“honestly, yoongi ..”  
“yeah?”  
“what do you expect?”  
“let’s do something to take your mind off of it then,” yoongi said. “what would you have in mind? i can put something in the projector if you w- ooh, actually .. there’s something i want to show you outside.” yoongi was slightly unsure of agreeing to go on a walk with jimin. “we can’t just abandon jungkook and namjoon” “hold on, i got this.” he fiddled on his phone for just a second, pulling up some app and pressing a large button on the screen. “we’re going on a walk. theater is in the third room on the right if you’re up for it.” suddenly his voice was booming through the house. quickly, yoongi figured out that he was using an intercom app. “there.”

-

yoongi tugged on the bottom of his sweater, following as jimin walked out the door and into his humongous backyard. “the view is so stunning.” “it is,” he smiled, guiding the older male to his favorite spot. once they’d gotten there, he lied down in the grass, resting his head on the top of the hill. yoongi lied down beside them. close enough that their sides were touching and giving him even more butterflies than he’s already had.  
“you don’t talk much, yoongi,” jimin turned his head and looked toward the male. he turned his head back, looking at his companion.  
“is that a bad thing?”  
“not at all.”  
“does it make you dislike me?” he asked. jimin instinctively shook his head, saying no under his breath. “i wouldn’t want you to dislike me ..” yoongi mumbled. “no part of me could ever dislike you, not one bit.”


End file.
